The boys and a Girl! Of the Akatsuki Mansion  I
by Mizuki-Senpai
Summary: O que acontece com os Akatsukis enquanto não estão sendo retratados nas páginas de Naruto? Nesse capítulo, Tobi viverá a mais tosca, insana e insuportável aventura que você já viu! :D
1. Socorro papai! fui sequestrado!

**The Boys (And a Girl!) of the Akatsuki Mansion**

_Era uma vez um garoto. Um bom garoto. Tobi era o nome dele. Mas _

_ninguém acreditava que ele era bom_

Tobi: Lá lá lá... - ei, o que é isso? oo -olhando pro chão- 10 doláres?  
Kakuzu: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEUS DÓLARES! ÒO não toca, seu ladrãozinho de 5ª ¬¬  
Tobi: mas eu ia devolver çç Tobi IS a good boy...  
Kakuzu: seeeeeeeeei...  
Tobi: ... será que tem alguma coisa passando na TV?  
-liga-  
Tobi: Playboy TV, Sexy... isso deve ser coisa do Senpai oô-  
Cara da TV: Eu era um bom garoto. mas ninguém acreditava em mim.  
Tobi: opa! daí, o que você fez tio:3  
Cara da TV: então eu comecei a trabalhar. E todo mundo acreditou que eu era um bom garoto.  
Tobi: uhúu eu vô trabalhar \o\ láláláaa -jogando pétalas para cima-  
Leader-Sama: pare de viadagem Tobi ¬¬  
Tobi: papai, como se trabalha?  
Leader-Sama: você pega uma enxada e vai tapar aquela buraqueira do jardim.  
Tobi: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI b  
_ 6 horas depois..._  
Tobi: Terminei agora eu sou um Good Boy :'D  
Hidan: POHA TOBI! ÒO Os buracos faziam parte do meu ritual ¬¬ VOCÊ TAPOU TODOS! ÒO  
Tobi: ...  
Hidan: ó grande Jashin-sama, perdoe essa poha de alma, esse desgraçado FDP não tem noção do que faz...  
Tobi: ...  
Mina da Akatsuki: -chega na voadora- HIDAN! Òo já disse pra parar de esburacar meu jardim! Òo  
Hidan: puta merda mãe! isso faz parte do meu ritual! ÒO  
Mina: -arranca o braço do Hidan-  
Hidan: AHHHHHHHH SUA VAGABUNDA! MEU BRAÇOOOOOOOO! ÒO DEVOLVE! ¬¬  
Tobi: ...  
Mina: ok, foi o Hidan que fez, mas quem foi o idiota que tapou os buracos? ¬¬  
Tobi: Fui eu mamãe  
Mina:... da próxima vez, tape com terra, e não com biscoito de chocolate Òo  
Tobi:... Biscoito? '-'  
-capotagem geral-  
Tobi: mamãe, como se trabalha? --  
Mina: pergunta pro Zetsu ali -aponta- tô ocupada ¬¬ -lixando as unhas-  
Tobi: Zetsu, como se trabalha? \o  
Zetsu lado branco: hum...  
Zetsu lado preto: ... vem aqui que eu te mostro -cata o braço do Hidan-  
Hidan: devolve meu braço oÓ  
Zetsu P&B: ...  
_ Na cozinha..._  
Tobi: o que vamos fazer? oo  
Zetsu branco:... cozinhar. esse braço aqui -levanta o braço do Hidan-  
Zetsu Preto: oh yeah... antes de tudo você tempera... -jogando pimenta-  
Zetsu branco: e daí dá uma provadinha... -come um pedaço-  
Zetsu Preto: que tal outra provadinha? -come mais um pedaço-  
Hidan: MEU BRAÇO! TT cadê a foice quando eu preciso dela...  
Zetsu branco: ... precisamos de mais carne.  
Zetsu preto: concordo. -pega o machado-  
Hidan: o... que vocês querem? .."""" -sai correndo-  
Zetsu P&B: -sai correndo atrás-  
Tobi: ..." -joga o braço pela janela-  
do lado de fora da janela...  
Itachi: lálálálálá... s2 -dando comida pros esquilos-  
-cai o braço na cabeça dele-  
Itachi: o que é isso? Galinha/\ -come um pedaço-  
Tobi: ei Itachi, isso é do Hidan! oô  
Itachi: Não é galinha? ç/ \ç  
Tobi: ... -pega o braço e coloca no congelador-  
Tobi: lálálá -bate na porta do quarto do Deidara-  
Deidara: Tobi, seu desgracildo, qual o motivo para você interromper meu momento artístico, un? ¬\  
Tobi: artístico? oo -olha as Playboy's espalhadas pelo chão- err... Senpai, como se faz pra trabalhar?  
Deidara: vá em uma... agência de empregos, un uû"  
_ Na agência de empregos..._  
Gerente: então, o senhor optou por trabalhar de gari? oo  
Tobi: Hai ;Db  
Gerente: então, seu nome, por favor?  
Tobi: Tobi 8Db  
Gerente: seu nome COMPLETO, por favor ¬¬  
Tobi: Não posso contar. é spoiler ;Db  
Gerente: ... ok, contratado.  
_ No trabalho...  
_Tobi: Lálálá, sou tão feliz varrendo, varrendo, varrendo... ah-hã-ah-hã-ah-hã...  
Mano¹: ei, mano!  
Mano²: que foi, mano?  
Mano¹: vamo sequestra aquela biba! -aponta pro Tobi-  
Mano²: Tô dentro!  
Tobi: Posso ajudar senhores?  
Mano²: Isso é um... como que é o nome mesmo?  
Mano¹: Sequestro!  
Mano²: é isso aí! Isso é um sequestro!  
Tobi: Mamãae! çç  
_ No morro..._  
Mano¹: ei mano, que a gente faz com a Biba?  
Mano²: não sei mano. vamo pedir resgate!  
Mano¹: ei biba, cade teu telefone?  
Tobi: no bolso esquerdo '-'  
Mano²: -pega o celular e liga-  
Leader-Sama: alô?  
Mano²: aí coroa, nóis sequestro a biba! queremo resgate!  
Leader-Sama:... qual das Bibas?  
Mano²: o Cara de digital!  
Leader-Sama: o Tobi?  
Mano²: ei mano, confere se o nome da biba é Tobi!  
Mano¹: como é teu nome?  
Tobi: ée... Tobi...  
Mano²: é esse meeermo!  
Leader-Sama: quanto é o resgate?  
Mano²: ahn... cincão!  
Leader-Sama: ... podem ficar com ele.- desliga-  
Mano¹: e agora mano, o coroa não quer pagar resgate...  
Mano²: sei lá mano...  
Mano¹: Vamo leva a biba pro rei da coca e da maconha  
Mano²: A Xuxa?  
Mano¹: não, o otro.  
Mano²: O Kabuto-pokerking?  
Mano¹: esse mermo. quem sabe ele não troca a biba por alguma mercadoria  
Mano²: vamo  
Tobi: mimimimimimimimimi  
_ No conjunto de favelas do Kabuto-pokerking..._  
Kabuto-pokerking: quem vem láaaaa?  
Mano¹: samo nóis bro  
Mano²: dá pra trocar essa biba por alguma mercadoria?  
Kabuto-pokerking: aaahn... essa capa... uu aaahhh... isso me lembra o Orochi...uuuh Orochi, você já foi da Akatsuki né? usava essa capa né? uuh... Orochi... oooh... Orochiiii... porquê me trocou pelo Emo desgraçado do Sasuke? aaahhh... Orochiiiiiiiii... Saiba que choro por você todas as noites... uuhhnnn... Orochiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...  
Mano¹:...  
Mano²:...  
Tobi: Que tocante ;'D  
Kabuto-pokerking: obrigado :'D  
Mano¹: então bro?  
Mano²: aceita a oferta?  
Orochimaru: -surge das sombras- eu... quero a biba!  
Kabuto-pokerking: O... oro... OROCHIIIIII!!! º¬º -desmaia-  
Mano¹: o que ocê nos dá em troca?  
Orochimaru: -joga vidros de Shampoo pros mano- fiquem com os meus Shampoos \o\  
Mano²: ficaremos com os cabelos lindos e sedosos iguais os seus?  
Orochimaru: siim  
Mano²: yay! -jogando pétalas para cima-  
Mano¹: pare de viadagem mano... é assim que faz -jogando bifes para cima-  
Orochimaru: kukuku ;DDDb Bejinho Bejinho, Tchau Tchau! -some com o tobi-

_não deixem de ler a continuação! ;Db_


	2. Bem vindo ao Bar Gay!

desculpem-me pela demora :P

aí está a continuação ;Db

* * *

_No esconderijo do orochi..._  
Sasuke: Uiaa 0 tico tico aqui, tico tico aliii... _-com a fruteira na cabeça-_  
Orochimaru: Querida, chegueeei!  
Sasuke: Oro  
Tobi: ei tio, porquê as frutas na cabeça? oô  
Sasuke: tio é coisa do passado! agora eu sou a Carmen Miranda lol _-rebolando-  
_Tobi:...  
Orochimaru: vamos "lá" então? ;D  
Sasuke: VAMOS 0  
_chegando em "lá"...  
_Cara¹: sejam bem vindos ao bar gay "Sou uma diva" (:  
Tobi: BAR GAY? OO  
Orochimaru: vamos entrar º0º  
_-entrando lá, um cheiro de suor desgraçado, música boiola irritante e a viadagem à solta-_  
Tobi: OMG oo  
_-Tsunade dançando no palco-  
_Tobi: Pera aê! isso não era um bar gay? oô  
Tsunade: _-desce do palco-_ e quem disse que eu não posso fazer showzinho em bar/(\/)\ _-peitões-  
_Tobi: não é isso... isso não é um bar G-A-Y? oo  
Tsunade: _-o costumeiro beijinho na testa-_ meu caro, eu sou gay /(\/)\ _-peitões-_  
Tobi:...  
Tsunade: e a minha aprendiz também é /(\/)\ _-peitões-  
_Sakura: eu não sou gay, eu sou simpatizante /l\/l\ _-tábua-_  
Tobi: vocês não são... mulheres? oo  
Tsunade: onde estã escrito que mulheres não podem ser gays, hum/(\/)\ _-peitões-_  
Tobi: dexa quieto...  
_-Sasuke sobe no palco-_  
Fangirls: WHAAA! º¬º  
_-começa a tocar macho man-  
_Fangirls: UIAAA º0º  
_-Sasuke começa a Strip Tease-  
_Fangirls: _-surtando-  
_Orochimaru: _-batendo a bolsinha na cabeça das fangirls-_ ele é meeeeeeeeeeeu òo  
Tobi:... até fangirls aqui? oo isso aqui é tudo, menos um bar gay oo  
_-Sasuke de Tanga-_  
Tobi: retiro o que eu disse ¬¬'  
Fangirls: TIRA! TIRA!  
Negada: TIRA! TIRA!  
Orochimaru: TIRA! TIRA!  
Tobi: TIRA! TIRA!  
todos: _-olhando para Tobi-_  
Tobi: err... mas deixa eu sari daqui antes pra tirar, ok?  
_-capotagem geral-_  
Sasuke: ei, garotas  
Fangirls: º0º  
Sasuke: cêis tão me estranhando? eu não tiro roupa pra mulher não ôo ia ficar meio estranho, não acham?  
Fangirls:...  
Tsunade: APOIADO/(\/)\b _-peitões-  
_Tobi:...  
Orochimaru: Tobizinho, você tem que se enturmar! çç  
Tobi: como eu faço isso? çç  
Orochimaru: assim ó _-bate nas costas do fulano da esquerda-_ aêe viadão! tudo em cima? ;D  
Fulano da esquerda: uuuh, tudo sim cara...  
Tobi: ok! òo _-vai até o barman-_ aêe viadão, me vê um gole de leite ee  
Barman: eu não sou gay...  
Tobi: você trabalha num bar gay e não é gay? oo  
Barman: você é gay?  
Tobi: não ee  
Tsunade: uuh, eu sô gay/(\/)\ _-peitões-  
_Barman: _-chuta-_ você vem num bar gay e não é gay?  
Tobi:... eu fui obrigado a vir aqui uu  
Barman: e eu fui obrigado a trabalhar aqui uu não tinha escolha...  
Tobi: jura? çç  
Barman: ée... uu mamãe queria que eu fosse médico, sabe? mas eu não conseguia passar no vestibular. uu então um dia minha mãe morreu. eu dependia totalmente dela.  
Tobi: _-chorando-_  
Barman: e eu não tinha outro familiares, muito menos herança... porquê aquela véia desgraçada meteu toda a grana que sobrou nas carçola antes de morrer... uu então, caí na miséria... os tempos eram difíceis, sabe como é... e esse foi o único emprego que eu achei uu  
Tobi: sinto muito ;0;  
Barman: obrigado, obrigado _-palmas e música trágica ao fundo-_ uu aqui está o seu leite  
_enquanto isso, na mansão (?) da Akatsuki..._

Zetsu Parte branca: o Tobi tá demorando né?  
Zetsu parte Preta: éee... _-com as pernas do Hidan na mão-_  
(cabeça do) Hidan: _-debaixo da estante-_ hahaha aqui você não me pega, seu desgraçado p  
Braço do Hidan: _-no congelador-_  
Outro braço do Hidan: _-dentro da privada-_  
Corpo do Hidan: _-dentro do pote de biscoitos-_ (pote grande XD)  
Mina: _-vendo a luta livre-_  
Leader-Sama:_ -lendo Playboy-  
_Deidara: _modelando as moças (nuas) que achava na playboy-_  
Kisame: _-podando as árvores com a Samehada -_  
Kakuzu: _-bordando-_  
Itachi: _-brincando com os coelhinhos-_  
(cabeça do) Hidan: Blábláblá, Whiskas sachê! _-jogando praga pro Zetsu-_  
Zetsu P&B: _-temperando as pernas-_  
Deidara: TOOOOOOOBIIII! me traz Coca (cola)! --'  
_-Silêncio mortal-_  
Deidara: TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBIIII?!  
Leader-Sama: sequestraram ele...  
Deidara: un --' _-vai pegar a coca-_  
Zetsu parte braca: temos que salvar o nosso amiguinho!  
Zetsu parte preta: é... tadinho...  
Zetsu parte branca: onde será que ele está?  
Zetsu parte preta: sei lá... vamo procura...  
_de volta ao nosso querido (?) Bar gay..._  
Sasuke: UUUUH! não para, não para, não para..._ -dançando na boquinha da garrafa-_  
Fangirls: _-delirando-_  
Tsunade:... então Tobi, é assim que você seduz os homens /(\/)\ _-peitões-_  
Tobi: Sooooh º0º  
_-Toca Gretchen-_  
Tsunade: quer dançar comigo Tobi/(\/)\ _-peitões-_  
Tobi: eu quero ;Db  
Cara²: olha lá, ela é pedóooofila... _-aponta pra Tsunade-_  
Cara³: ée... que horrorrrrr...  
Cara³+¹: cruzes, esses Sannin são tudo pedófilo...  
Jiraya: eu não sou pedófilo. ¬¬  
Tsunade: oi. /(\/)\ _-peitões-_  
Konohamaru: olha o tamanho dos peitos deeeela º0º  
Jiraya: putz, você tem razão º0º  
Tsunade:... /(\/)\ _-peitões-  
_Naruto: _-apalpa-_ é macio e quentinho º0º  
Tsunade:... /(\/)\ _-peitões-_  
Yondaime: _-chega chegando-_ é aqui a Sala perva da festa roxa? ;Db  
Jiraya, Konohamaru & Naruto: éeee º0ºb  
Cara³+²: festa roxa? oo _-capota-  
_Cara³+³: cêis vão fazer uma festa perva num bar gay? oo  
Jiraya: nós não vamos fazer. nós já tamo fazendo dº0ºb  
Cara³+³:...  
Yondaime: aí moça, teu cachorro tem telefone? ;Db  
Tsunade:... eu sou gay. /(\/)\ _-peitões-_  
Yondaime: OÔ?  
Tobi: mulheres podem ser Gays também oob  
Sakura: eu não sou gay, sô simpatizante/\/\ _-tábua-_  
Todos: seeeeeeeeeeeeei... ¬¬  
Cara³+³+¹: tio Yondaime, você não tinha morrido?  
Yondaime: eu morri sim, tô aqui pra puxar teu pé ¬¬  
Cara³+³+¹: puxa direitinho, viu? com carinho... º0º  
Yondaime: ...  
Seu coelhinho: _-chega chegando-_ **Y O S H !** _-mostra o polegar-  
_Todos: SEU COELHINHO! º0º  
Seu coelhinho: eu meeeeesmo _-mostra o polegar-_  
Tobi: quem é seu coelhinho? õo porquê ele é tãaao famoso? çç  
Yondaime: você não conhece o seu coelhinho? oO  
Tobi: não uu  
Jiraya: o seu coelhinho é pop! º0º meu íiidolo ;'D sabia que eu inspirei todos os meus livros (pervertidos) nas obras dele? ;'DD  
Tobi: uaaaau º0º  
Yondaime: ele escreveu cada livro ma-ra-vi-lho-so... "Os polegares de Seu Coelhinho", "Contos encantados de Seu Coelhinho" e "Receitas Mágicas de Seu Coelhinho" são os melhores º0ºb  
Seu Coelhinho: **Y O S H !** _-mostra o polegar-_  
_enquanto isso..._  
pedestre random: olha, eu vi uns assaltantes levarem um cara mascarado hoje à tarde...  
Zetsu P&B: humm... ok, obrigado. _-entra no Uchiha móvel-_  
_voltando..._  
Yondaime: seção de autógrafos do Seu Coelhinho? º0º  
Seu Coelhinho: **Y O S H ! _-_**_mostra o polegar-_  
Jiraya: autografa o meu exemplar de "Matemática aplicada com Seu Coelhinho"!!! º0º  
Yondaime: e também o meu "Enciclopédia cor de rosa de Seu Coelhinho" dº0ºb  
Kakashi: ASSIINA A MINHA CUECA:D  
Todos:...  
Seu Coelhinho: **Y O S H !** _-mostra o polegar-  
_Zetsu P&B: _-chega chegando-_ TOOOBI, VOCÊ TÁ AÍ!?  
Tobi: estou salva! º0º  
Cara random sem número: não seria estou salvO? oo  
Tobi: ah, é... convivência com esse bar gay, sabe como é que é... "  
Cara random sem número:...  
Zetsu P&B: então vamos pra casa, tobi  
Tobi: **Y O S H!**  
Seu Coelhinho: ei, essa fala é minha Òo _-mostra o polegar-_  
Gai Sensei: Não, essa fala é minha oÓb  
_-pancadaria-_  
_depois de muito sangue e narizes quebrados, Zetsu P&B e Tobi estavam dentro do uchiha móvel, finalmente voltando para Casa..._  
Tobi: aliás, daonde esse Uchiha móvel? oo  
Zetsu P&B: é do Itachi.  
**Itachi é Uchiha  
Uchiha é Elite  
Elite é Grana  
Grana é Carro  
Carro do clã Uchiha é Uchiha móvel**  
Tobi: soh. e como você me achou naquele bar gay? oo  
Zetsu P&B: uns pedestres random me guiaram até você. e também, aquele bar era a sua cara...  
_-capotagem geral-_

THE END:'D

a quem leu, espero que tenham gostado \o

logo eu publicarei mais uma historinha tosca :D


End file.
